Carry On
by kitikattt7
Summary: This fic is for Tralillian, second place winner of my follower give away! (tumblr) :D A heart felt drabble of Corazon and Law as they continue searching for a cure. Hurt/Comfort/Angst Rated T. Mild Language and TW: for brief suicide thoughts. No actions though.


Corazon and Law continued to every hospital and medical center along their way, still being denied treatment and discriminated for Law's disease.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing we can doing for a _thing_ like that" The doctor snarled staring at the child. "In fact, I'm going to have to contact-"

A swift punch to the face shut the doctor up and knocked him out cold. Corazon began raging, destroying the man's office on the way out. Law ran down the hall, sobbing, pulling his hat over his eyes.

Patients and medical professionals walking through screamed in disgust seeing the white blotches on his body, only making him cry harder. He burst through the exit and ran through the blustery snow storm. Corazon realizing he was gone went chasing after him as fast as possible. He quickly asked a nurse in passing if she had seen a little boy run by.

She scowled "Oh _that_ walking disease? He left, thank god. We don't need any more death in this hospital."

He glared lividly at her and slapped the clip board out of her hand, "PEOPLE LIKE **YOU** ARE THE REASON DEATH HAPPENS IN THIS HOSPITAL!" "YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A FUCK ABOUT A SICK CHILD, WHAT KIND OF NURSE ARE YOU?!" he screamed in her face. She stared at him blankly and mortified. He collected himself and continued running toward the exit, before leaving he yelled back, "IN FACT, YOU'RE RIGHT! THANK GOD HE LEFT! THIS HOSPITAL _DOESN'T_ NEED ANYMORE DEATH BECAUSE _YOU_ PEOPLE WOULD HAVE BEEN THE CAUSE!"

Law pushed through the snow, sighting a cliff edge in the distance. Tears streaming down his cold face, his body numb, the only feeling left was the pain in his heart. He collapsed near the edge of the cliff gazing below.

 _What's the point when I'm just going to die soon anyways?_ He thought.

He smirked mindlessly.

 _But everything would be okay because I can see my family again!_

A voice breaks his thoughts, "LAW! WAIT!" ***poof*** As Corazon falls in the snow running towards him. "WAAAIT~!"

Law screams back "IV'E BEEN WAITING." "TWO WORTHLESS YEARS." "I'M DONE WAITING."

Corazon, only a few feet from Law, looks at him with remorse, "You're going to get better…"

"I'M NEVER GOING TO GET BETTER!" he screamed in anguish. "I'M A JUST A BURDEN WITH AN EXPIRATION."

More tears swelled in his eyes, "There's no point…this can all end today. And I could be happy again…"

Corazon inched closer, "Law, please…"

"NO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH DYING SOONER THAN LATER?!"

Law's fists tightened in the frigid snow.

"I WANT MY FAMILY BACK!" he weeped.

"I MISS MY MOM AND DAD!" he wailed.

He whimpered in despair "I-I…I miss my sister…"

Corazon begins to choke up watching the boy's break down.

He knelt over in sorrow "I…I miss Lamie…" he sobbed.

"WHY HER, HUH?!"

"WHY COULDN'T THEY KILL ME?! WHY MY SISTER?!"

Corazon inching closer says "Because then she would be where you are sitting right now…"

"EXACTLY! SHE WOULD BE ALIVE!" he argued.

Suddenly Law realized what he said.

"She would be alive, but she would feel exactly how you feel…" Corazon explained.

"But you wouldn't want to see her like this, right?" he asked moving closer.

Law sniffled, "N-No.."

"If there was a cure, you'd want to see her live right? And be happy?"

"Y-Yes…" he muttered.

"Law…your family, _your sister_ … they want to see you be _happy_. They want you to beat this…" Corazon assured.

Law looked up at the man, teary eyed, " _I'm scared…_ " he admitted.

Corazon was finally in arms reach, he wiped the child's face and said "It's okay to be scared…it's normal to be afraid, Law…"

"N-normal?" he mumbled.

"Yes, Law. You're normal." He smiled.

Law felt reassured for the first time in forever. That he had a fighting chance to live.

He fell into Corazon's arms crying again.

The man picked him up, carrying him back to town.

"And when you do beat this Law, we'll come back to each town we visited."

"Why?" Law questioned.

Corazon smiled, his eyes covered under his hood.

"Because there's no better revenge than happiness…"

"Nothing drives the people that doubted you more insane, than seeing you smile living a good life."

The boy wiped his tears nodding in agreement.


End file.
